Electronic communications, such as e-mails and web pages, can be used by vendors and other businesses to induce customers and other users to access online content. For example, e-mails may be sent to users that have links to online video content, image content, or text content that describes different products or services. A user may click one or more links in an e-mail to access this online content via a website that is affiliated with a sender of the e-mail.
Current solutions for generating these electronic communications may present disadvantages. For example, an e-mail or other electronic communication may include multiple links (e.g., uniform resource locators) to different types of online content (e.g., videos, text articles, etc.). These links may be positioned in the electronic communication without regard to which type of content may be more appealing to the user. For example, although a user may be more interested in a video about sports than a text article about sports, a link to the video may be positioned at the bottom of the e-mail or may be associated with a smaller clickable portion of the e-mail. The reduced prominence of the video link may cause the user to overlook the video link. Thus, for at least some users, the e-mail may be unsuccessful at causing a user to access related online content, even if the user might be interested in doing so.
It is desirable to optimize the layout of interactive electronic content, such as the links presented in electronic messages, using the type and subject matter of online content that is accessible via the interactive electronic content.